


flee

by CrimsonDruid



Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid
Summary: After the war Est decides to leave.
Relationships: Abel/Est (Fire Emblem)
Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	flee

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don´t own Fire Emblem and any characters from said game.

She wrote the letters.

_This is for the best._

_Since death of their parents she was nothing but a nuisance to her sisters. When she was gone they could finally live their lives to the fullest._

She left the ring at the house.

_This is for the best._

_Abel doesn´t deserve someone who is weak enough to get captured and used against him. Maybe if things worked out he and Palla would finally get together._

She saddled her pegasus.

_This is for the best._

_She should stop being so selfish and do what she is best at. Getting lost._

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more fics about this so I decided to write one albeit hastily. Sorry Est I just can´t write fluff.  
> English is not my native language so please bear with grammar mistakes.


End file.
